The fifth Marauder
by head19
Summary: Centered around the Marauders. As suggested by the title, this story adds a fifth Marauder, Grace. NOT A SUE. Story better than lame summary
1. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Grace. And some cupcakes. OMNOMNOM!

AN: dedicated to Coral Flower, A.K.A Someone I know personally but can't reveal the identity of, as I do not want my best friend being followed around by creepy stalker people. Thanks for all the great ideas!

Diagon Ally

Grace's POV

"Wakey, wakey sleepyhead!"

I awoke to James bouncing on the bed. Actually, he was bouncing on me. And it _hurt_. I buried my head in my pillow and mumbled sleepily, "Sorry for the inconvenience, we are having technical difficulties."

"Not gonna work. Wake up!"

"No." I mumbled, pulling the blanket above my head.

"Grace…"

I screwed up my face, smiling.

"WAKE UUUP!" He screamed into my ear.

Poor James got a big surprise when I got up hissing in his face, with flaming hair, yellow eyes, reddish scaly skin, and a sharp curved beak. "AHHH!"

I burst into hysterical laughter, screwing up my face and returning back to my normal appearance, dark brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a few freckles on my face. My curly, shoulder length hair, however, turned bright purple. Okay, so I wasn't _completely_ back to normal. It turned brown when my laughter subsided. "Why do you do this to me?" James questioned exasperatedly.

"Because it's fun. Now, to the important part. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

"My parents are away this week, remember? I'm staying at your house."

"Oh Yeah!" I said. "Well that explains the other bed."

He laughed. "Well what are you waiting for? Get up! We're going to Diagon Alley today!"

I leapt out of my bed. "Of course! How could I forget?"

Coming to the doorway, I extended my arm. "Shall we walk?"

"Why of course." He said, putting his arm on mine.

We walked down the stairs in this fashion. We were greeted by the soft chuckle of my mother. "Why don't you two look proper?"

"Good morning Mum, good morning Dad."

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Vasquez."

"Good morning to you too." said my father in his smooth Spanish accent.

After breakfast, James and I raced outside to play quidditch. Actually it was basically just a chaser/keeper on each team. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts." James sighed.

"You and me both. I can't believe we're not allowed to bring our brooms though." I griped.

"Yeah, that does stink."

Soon enough, we were traveling on the Floo network to Diagon Alley. Most of the trip was pretty boring, (apart from the Nimbus 1973, James and I literally had to be dragged away from it) but then came the part I had really been waiting for, wands. We stepped into the musty shop, slightly nervous. "Ah, yes." came a voice that made us all jump.

We turned toward the source and saw an old man with the palest eyes I'd ever seen. He walked toward my mother. "I remember clear as day the time you got your wand." He said softly. "Ten inches, whippy, maple. Good for herbology. And I remember your parents." He remarked, turning toward James."Nine inches, oak, sturdy, excellent at defense against the dark arts for your father. Your mother had Twelve and a half inches, beech wood, bendy, and wonderful for charms. But enough of that. It's time for your wands."

James and I turned toward each other, a bit nervous. "Now," Mr. Ollivander continued. "Let's start with you Mr. Potter. Which is your wand arm?"

"Right."

The tape measure floated in the air, going around every inch of James' body. Mr. Ollivander grabbed a box from his seemingly never-ending shelves. "Try this one," he said, handing a wand to James. "Willow and dragon heartstring. Nine inches, bendy. Give it a wave."

He flicked the wand, but it was snatched out of his hand. "Try this one, Holly and unicorn hair, eight inches, quite sturdy."

But James only got a chance to lift it before it was promptly taken away. "How about this, Ebony and phoenix feather, Ten and a half inches, springy."

Growing frustrated, James twirled around the wand, but to no avail. It might as well have been a stick. "Arghh!" he cried out.

"No need to get upset, yours is here somewhere. Now here, take this one. Mahogany and dragon heartstring. Eleven inches, pliable." James took it, and something came over him. He waved it, and flowers sprouted out of it. "Very good, very good!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. "Now for the lady. Your wand arm is…?  
"Left." I replied as James came back and sat down to examine his wand, a smile on his face.

The tape measure floated around me as I watched Mr. Ollivander select a wand. "Take this, Holly and dragon heartstring. Eleven inches, swishy."

I waved it around, feeling quite awkward. It was immediately snatched from my hands, replaced with a new one. "Beech wood and phoenix feather. Ten inches, supple."

That wasn't it either. "Try this one, Dogwood and unicorn hair. Twelve inches, very flexible."

I took it, and felt a warm, tingly feeling spread from my fingertips to the rest of my body. I raised it in an arc above my head, then flicked it. Fireworks shot out, illuminating the small shop. Everyone oohhed and ahhed. Our excitement quickly turned to horror as a spark came down on James' head.

He didn't catch fire though. I looked at him and burst out laughing. "What?" he asked fearfully. "What happened to me?"

He looked at his hand. "AHHHH!"

James was a bright purple.


	2. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, once again, does not belong to me. I only own Grace.

**AN: To all Potterheads, READ THIS! CONTAINS EXTREMELY EXITING NEWS! **BEST DAY EVER IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!I just found out that J.K. Rowling said that if she gets a good enough idea, SHE MIGHT WRITE ANOTHER HARRY POTTER BOOK  
! OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMY GOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMY GOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMY GOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMY GOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! I probably should've mentioned this in the last chapter, but Grace's dad is a muggle. Now you have no excuse to be confuzzled.

Hogwarts Express

Grace's POV

The next few days were pretty boring. Every one of them had something in common. The _waiting_. James and I were nearly bursting with anticipation of going to Hogwarts. I swear I even caught him with _Hogwarts: a History_, though he insists he had never even seen it.

When the day finally came, I jumped out of bed and slid straight down the banister. We had a quick breakfast, and then we were off. When we came to King's Cross, we met up with the Potters. We ran to the platform, our parents panting far behind. "Now remember," said my mother as she caught her breath. "Run straight at the barrier. Nothing else to it."

"I don't know," said my father uneasily. "It looks pretty solid."

"We'll be okay Mr. Vasquez." James assured him. "Remember, it's concealed by magic."

"Right." he said, but he still looked nervous.

My mother put a calming hand on his shoulder. James and I ran towards the barrier. The minute we passed through, everything changed. The chattering of students filled the air. A moment later, my mum and dad passed through. My dad was looking around in astonishment.

"Have fun at Hogwarts!" Mum called out as James and I boarded the train.

"Be careful!" cried out Mrs. Potter.

"We will!" James and I shouted out to our parents, waving.

The minute they were out of sight, we hurried to find a compartment. We came to one with a boy with long, black hair and a mischievous grin. "Anyone sitting here?" asked James.

"No one." replied the boy.

"I'm James. James Potter."

"I'm Sirius." He said.

I slid over to him, squishing him against the window. "I have issues." I proclaimed, putting on a creepy face.

"Oh! Okay then…, that's great! Wonderful!" Sirius said, frightened.

He was cut off by James and me laughing hysterically. "Grace," said James, wiping a tear from his eye. "You are a genius!"

"You should've seen your face!" I choked out to Sirius.

He laughed along with us when he realized that I was _trying _to creep him out. Then he stopped abruptly. "Ummm… your hair is purple."

This sent James and me into another tirade of laughter. We were so used to my hair being purple when I laughed that we didn't give it a second thought. It just made sense that we found it hysterical when someone pointed it out. "What?!" Sirius yelped, turning red.

I stopped. "I'm a Metamorphmagus," I explained. "My hair _always _turns purple when I laugh."

"Yeah," supplied James. "She gave me a huge scare when I woke her up to go to Diagon Alley. And then she put _itching powder _in my bed."

"You would do well to remember that mattresses are supposed to be soft and fluffy, not hard and bony." I said, showing him the bruises he left on my shins.

"Oh. Oops."

"Yeah. Oops."

Just then, a girl walked in. She had flaming red hair and bright green, tearstained eyes. James and Sirius didn't notice her, already deep in conversation. I moved over to her. "Hey," I said quietly. "Are you alright?"

"It's my sister. She thinks I'm a freak."

"A freak? Why would she think that?"

"Because I'm a witch, and she's not."

_"She's a muggleborn,"_ I thought to myself. "_It must be so strange for her."_

"It's alright," I said. "She's just jealous. She's just telling herself that so she can feel better. But she'll come round. She's your sister."

"I know, it's just that she sounded really serious when she told me."

Before I had a chance to reply, a boy walked. He was sallow faced and had greasy black hair. He sat down. "I don't want to talk to you," the girl told him.

He looked hurt. "Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

I decided that I really didn't like this boy. She glared at him.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a-"

I _really _disliked him now.

"But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, smiling slightly.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," he told her.

Wait a minute. She's a muggle-born, and this guy obviously knows, and he's telling her she should be in _Slytherin_?

"Slytherin?" came James' voice."Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked, addressing Sirius and me.

"Definitely," I agreed.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," Sirius input gloomily.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Blimey," said James softly. "And I thought you seemed alright."

He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Maybe I'll break the tradition."

It was then that it was confirmed in my mind, Sirius would fit right in with James and me.

"Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" he exclaimed, pretending to lift a sword. "Like my dad."

The boy snorted.

"Got a problem with that?" asked James, turning toward him.

"No," he said, sneering. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interrupted.

James laughed hysterically. The girl sat up, looking at the two of them in dislike, and said, "Come on Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo…"

As the compartment door closed, and James attempted to trip the boy with a "See ya, Snivellus!", I saw the girl look back at me with a small smile of thanks. I smiled back. When the door shut, I turned on Sirius and James. "Are you two blind?!" I asked incredulously.

"What were we supposed to notice?" Sirius inquired.

"She was crying! Her sister's a muggle and decided to take out her jealousy by calling her a freak!"

They went silent. "Wow," said Sirius, breaking the silence. "That sounds terrible."

"What sounds terrible?" came a voice.

We turned to see a boy with sandy brown hair and tired looking grey eyes. "You know, most people get into the compartment a bit earlier," I said, amused.

"Yeah, I just got kicked out of a compartment full of blood purists."

"Well why were you in there?"

"How was I supposed to know?!"

I nodded. "Fair enough. I'm Grace. What's your name?"

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"James Potter."

"Sirius."

We talked and joked around for a while after that. Then came the trolley. James and Sirius practically emptied the cart, while Remus got only chocolate frogs. I, however, loaded up on sugar quills, getting a few other things. I looked at Sirius and James' load, raising an eyebrow. "Are you really gonna eat all that?"

"Hey, I'm a growing boy!" insisted Sirius. "I need nourishment!"

"Well I'm a growing girl, and I didn't get nearly as much as you. And since when is candy nourishment?"

He blinked. "Touché."

"Exactly."

I took out a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. I grabbed a red one out of the bag. "What do you reckon this one is?"

"Probably something like jalapeño. Don't eat it." Remus advised.

I looked at it for a while, shrugged my shoulders, and ate it. Instantly a delicious taste filled my mouth, one that I had missed for so long. "Baaacooon…"

I closed my eyes and rolled it around on my tongue, savoring the taste. Sirius watched me with a bemused expression. "You like bacon, do you?"

"Haven't had it in so long." I said, a dreamy look still on my face.

"Why not?" asked Remus.

Instantly, my look went cold. "I prefer animals alive." I informed him shortly.

"You eat animals alive?!" asked Sirius, horrified.

"No you prat, I'm a vegetarian."

"But why?"

"Because they have feelings to and we really owe our entire existence to them, seeing how we evolved from them and we're causing so much trouble for them already, we should at least not eat them you know? And…"

I continued this for a while. "Sirius," James moaned.

"What?"

"You got her started on another tirade!"

"You mean she does this often?!"

"You have no idea."

"And really, it's not like they know right from wrong and that means they can't _really _do anything wrong and how right something is is based on how wrong it isn't so they do everything right, which really means they're better than humans and- are you even listening?"

"Oh look, we're arriving," said Remus, worming his way out of answering.

I sighed. "So subtle. So very subtle." I told him sarcastically. "Hope that you won't have any secrets to keep, because you're just terrible."

I didn't notice him squirm uncomfortably in his seat. The train stopped suddenly. We got out, still talking avidly. I caught sight of a huge man with dark, shaggy hair and a beard. "Firs' years over here!" he called. "Yeh'll get yer firs' look at Hogwarts soon, jus' round the bend here."

There was a loud gasp as the castle came into sight. I gaped openly at the enormous structure. No matter how many times my mother had described it to me, the visions I'd had in my dreams couldn't compare to the sight before me. Huge, with sparkling windows and tall towers, I could hardly believe that this was going to be my home. "Just think James," I said dreamily. "All the pranks we could pull in there."

"No more'n four to a boat!" the man shouted, gesturing to a fleet of small boats by the shore.

We rushed to get in, finding a boat for the four of us. "FORWARD!" the man shouted.

And we were off, leaving ripples in our wake. I put my hand in the water, then jerked it away as I saw what looked suspiciously like a tentacle begin to rise out of the water. "I need to remember about the giant squid." I muttered under my breath.

James and Sirius laughed. When we landed, the large man knocked his gigantic fist on the door, and, as we waited with bated breath, it swung open.

**AN: **Grace's rant about the animals is exactly what I think. They are living creatures that deserve respect, and the first step of respecting anyone is to not eat them. So please people. Go vegetarian.


End file.
